Labyrinth: Inuyasha style
by LadyKittania
Summary: Kagome gets pulled into the Labyrinth to save Souta, but can she fight off the demons and the wiles of their King?
1. I Wish

Labyrinth: Inuyasha Style  
By Lady Kittania(the okami youkai) & Kisa Valentine(the kitsune)

This story was written a long time ago with my best friend. A lot has changed since we wrote it, I went by a different name back then, and we had a falling out but I still wanted to share this story. And maybe Kisa and I will find each other again.

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story. We came up with the idea while watching Labyrinth.  
Kisa: "I came up with it!"  
Kitt: "But you told me to write it!"  
Kisa: "But I still came up with it. So I win." ::sticks out tongue::  
Kitt: "But just coming up with the idea doesn't count. I should get more credit for actually writing this thing!"  
Kisa: "You wouldn't be writing it without my idea!"  
Kitt: "Then you write it!"  
Kisa: "But I can't write!"  
Inuyasha: ::Pops in and smats them both on the head:: "Get on with it!"  
Kitt and Kisa: :: both look at Inuyasha, then look at each other, grins growing wide on their faces. They then look at Inuyasha again, with hearts in their eyes:: "PPPUUUPPPPYYYY!"  
Inuyasha: "YYYAAAAHHHH!"  
:: Kitt and Kisa chase Inuyasha off screen.::  
Miroku: "Here's the story, enjoy!" ::Runs after the two girls:: "Wait! I want you both to bear my children!"

**Chapter****1****: ****I****Wish**

She'd seen that dog before, the large white one with the golden eyes. It was kinda creepy, cause it almost seemed like it was following her. That's silly. She thought to herself. It's just a dog. She stepped toward it. " Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city. To take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great…my kingdom as great…damn. I can never remember that line." Kagome opened her book and read quickly, never noticing that the dog was growling softly. "You have no power over me." The sky exploded. "Oh no!" Kagome cried, as she gathered up her white dress over her knees reveling the simple blue jeans underneath, and ran home in the rain. Her new stepfather was waiting in the doorway. "Kagome! You're an hour late!" Naraku snapped glaring at her with a malevolent expression. "Now get inside." She pushed past him in a huff getting angry. "Kagome, you're home. We were getting worried." Her mother said as she stepped out her bedroom holding Kagome's new baby brother Souta in her arms. "Only because you two will be late for your dinner, and I'm always the baby-sitter!" Kagome yelled as she dashed into her room and slammed the door.

A few minutes later, the person whom Kagome really didn't want to see stormed into her sanctuary-Naraku, her bastard of a stepfather. He looked at her with a smirk on his face.  
"It's so…amusing…seeing you suffer like this."  
Kagome narrowed her chocolate brown eyes at him.  
"Bastard! Get the hell out of my room!"  
Naraku's smirk quickly faded from his face. He quickly walked up to her and smacked her across the face. "Don't ever talk to me like that, you damn wench. Although…can't really call you that…considering you never had a date. You're too ugly to get guys to ask you out." He laughed sinisterly and left her room. A few minutes later, she heard the car pulling out of the driveway. Poor Kagome flung herself onto her bed and began to cry. She soon stopped, and gazed at her wall, which a shelf held her stuffed animals.  
"Wait a minute…." She looked closely and saw that her favorite stuffed animal, which was a fat cat, was gone. "Buyo! Someone has been in my room again!I hate that…I HATE IT!" She cried as she ran out of her room. Kagome ran into the room where baby Souta was supposed to be sleeping, but instead, he was up and crying loudly.  
She saw her stuffed cat and yelled at Souta. "I hate you…I HATE YOU!"  
Kagome snatched it up and clutched the cat tightly to her bosom.  
"Somebody save me…Somebody take me away from this awful place!"

Souta continued to cry. Kagome looked at him angrily. "What? You want a story, huh? Okay." She sat herself on her parents' bed.  
"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl who had a young baby brother. The child was a spoiled little brat, who got everything he wanted. The girl was practically a slave for him and her parents, especially her evil stepfather. The poor girl suffered in silence, until one particular cold rainy night, the evil stepfather had been particularly cruel to her and forced her to watch her brother. She couldn't take it anymore and thought about the one person that could help her- the Demon King. He had fallen in love with the girl and would give her anything she wanted. But the girl knew that he would take the child to his castle and turn it into a demon, keeping the child there forever and ever and ever."  
Souta continued crying and Kagome growled in frustration. " Alright alright!" The angry girl picked up the baby and tried to get him to stop, but her efforts were in vain.  
" Oh Souta stop it! I'll say the words!" She said, looking at him.

Meanwhile, somewhere only known of in Kagome's book, a demon woke up and said to his fellow companions, "Shh! Listen!"

Kagome looked at the baby. "No I mustn't…I mustn't say."

The demons gasp.

"I wish…I wish…."

One of the demons spoke up. "Did she say it?"  
They all yelled at him. "Shut up!"  
"Sorry."  
"YOU SHUT UP!"  
"Listen! She's going to say the words!"

"I can bear it no longer!" She cried as she held the baby up in the air. "Demon King, Demon King! Wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!"

The demons groaned.  
"Ugh…where did she learn that rubbish? It doesn't even start with 'I wish'!"

Kagome groaned in frustration. "Oh I wish I did know what to say to make the demons take you away."

" 'I wish the demons would come and take you away' that's not so hard is it?"

Kagome suddenly had a weird, dazed look on her face. "I wish…I wish…"

"Did she say it?"  
"SHUT UP!"

She sighed and set the baby in his crib, covering him up with his blankets. She walked towards the door and looked back at him. "I wish the demons would come and take you away," she said, turning off the light, "Right now."

Kitt: " Well that's it for now."  
Kisa: "I wrote some too!"  
Kitt: "After you got bored playing video games."  
Kisa: "So?"  
Inuyasha: "Can you untie me now?"  
::Girls glance at him then at each other::  
Together: " Nope!"  
Kisa: "See ya next chappie!"  
Kitt: "Which I will be writing!"  
Kisa: "Maybe!"  
::Both girls grab Inuyasha by his hair and drag him off::  
Inuyasha: T_T; "Kami help me…"


	2. Of Demons and Kings

Disclaimer:  
Twin: "Once again…we sadly do not own Inuyasha or Labyrinth."  
Kisa: "That doesn't mean we can't borrow Inuyasha." ::grins::  
Inuyasha: ::whimpers::  
Kisa: "Oh hush."  
Twin: " Now here's the story to entertain yourselves while we 'entertain' ourselves with Inuyasha."  
::Both girls grin and squeal::  
Inuyasha: "For the love of Kami! Don't leave me with these psycho girls!"  
::Lights suddenly go out::  
Inuyasha: "AHHHH!DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!"

_**Author's note: Lots of love goes out to everyone who added this story to their favorites this story, and a giant hug for foreveramuto98 for the review. I know I technically already put this chapter up but I posted the wrong file. Sorry! Here's the real chapter and I will updating every Monday from now on.**_

**Chapter 2: ****Of Demons and Kings****  
**  
Kagome walked to her room but stopped in front of her door.  
Souta…stopped crying?  
She went back into her parent's room. "Souta?", she said cautiously. "Why aren't you crying?" The somewhat freaked out girl slowly walked to his crib, where she quickly pulled back his blankets. Kagome gasped. He wasn't there!  
The scared girl suddenly heard moving and laughter from all around the room. She turned around quickly and in slight fear. Kagome heard something outside the window. It sounded like growling. She looked and saw a large white dog, with golden eyes.  
It's the same dog from earlier!  
The dog suddenly lunged at her, breaking the window. Kagome shielded her face from the tiny shards of glass that flew at her. When she dared to look again, she no longer saw the dog, but instead a tall, mysteriously handsome man, with long silver hair and golden eyes, dressed in black and purple clothing, which matched the description of that in her book. Her eyes widened in recognition.  
"You're him aren't you? You're the Demon King!"

The Demon King merely smirked at her.

"I want my brother back, please if it's all the same…" she spoke in a slightly timid voice.

The Demon King spoke in a deep, yet sexy voice. "What's said is said."

"But…I didn't mean it!"

"Oh, you didn't?"

"I want my brother back, please bring him back!"

"Kagome, go play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby."

"I can't…"

"I've brought you…a gift.", he said, magically creating a clear glass sphere in his hand.

"What is it?"

He looked at it then at her. "It's a crystal, nothing more. If you look at it, it can show you your dreams, your desires…" The way he said that last part sent shivers down her spine.  
"But this isn't a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby."

Kagome merely looked at him.

"Do you want it? Then forget about the baby."

"I can't. I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I have to have my brother back! He must be so scared..."

"Kagome…" he said, now holding a snake. "Don't defy me."  
The Demon King threw the snake at her neck. Kagome freaked out and threw the snake down, which turned into a small demon. All the demons in the room started laughing, making Kagome quickly turn around. They hid quickly and Kagome looked back at the Demon King again.

"I want my brother back."

The Demon King walked towards her and pointed out the broken window.

"He's there in my castle."

Kagome looked out the window and saw a glorious castle surrounded by a large and grand labyrinth.

"Is that the castle beyond the Demon City?" she asked turning around to look at him. Bad move. When she turned around, their faces were an inch away from one another. Kagome blushed and the Demon King laughed silently in his mind, while smirking at her.

"Do you still want to look for him?"

Kagome spoke in slight defiance. "It doesn't look that far."

"It's further than you think. Time is short." He said, approaching a clock that had 13 hours on it instead of 12. Using magic, he set the clock back. Having that done, he looked at her. "You have 13 hours in which to solve the labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us forever…" he said as he walked backwards, his body and voice fading away. "Such a pity…"

Kagome took one final glance at her destination then headed towards it, her journey having barely begun.

::Lights come back on. Girls look up from playing with Inuyasha's ears.::  
Twin: What? You nasty readers! You thought it was something dirty!  
Kisa: It was!  
Twin: Shut up they aren't s'possed to know that!  
Kisa: They're gonna know if mini-inu is trying to say hi. ::gives Twin a cold stare::  
Twin: ::Groans:: Oh geez. See ya'll in the next chappie.


	3. The Right Question?

Disclaimer:  
Kitt: Sadly we still don't own Inuyasha.  
Kisa: But we still can have fun with him.  
::Girls giggle and turn to a curtain behind them. They pull back curtain and scream::  
Kitt: NOOOOOOO!  
Kisa: YYYYAAAAAYYYY!  
::Miroku is sitting tied up behind the curtain. Kisa leaps at him happily. Kitt closes the curtain.::  
Kitt: Dang! I guess I'll just write the story. 

**Author's note: I am defiantly not above bribery so if I get at least two reviews for this chapter I will post the next chapter early! And if I get 5 or more I'll post the next **_**two**_** chapters! So let's get some reviews people!**

**Chapter 3: ****The Right Question****?**

As Kagome approached the wall surrounding the labyrinth, she heard strange grumblings.  
Standing over a pond was a young man.  
"Excuse me?" She said.  
"Oh!" The young man jumped and turned around, several dead lizards clutched in his hands.  
"Oh it's you." He turned back and picked up a poison sprayer. Walking away from Kagome he headed for the wall.  
"Wait!" Kagome followed him. Ignoring her he approached a fairy floating over some bushes and sprayed it with the poison.  
"Your horrible!" Kagome shouted.  
He turned around.  
"No I'm not I'm Hojo, and who are you?"  
"Kagome." She answered as she picked up the dying fairy.  
"That's what I thought." Hojo said as Kagome cried out and dropped the fairy.  
"It bit me!" Kagome exclaimed.  
"What'd you expect fairies to do?" Hojo sniffed as he sprayed another one.  
"I thought they did nice things like granting wishes."  
Hojo laughed and sprayed a couple more fairies.  
"Ha! Sixty!" He jumped up for joy.  
"Look Hobo."  
"It's Hojo." He snapped.  
"I need to find the door to the labyrinth. Can you help me?" "Sure!"  
He grinned at her. She was taken aback. He walked closer and slapped a dead lizard in her hand.  
"Grind this up in something to drink. It does wonder for all kinds of ailments."  
Kagome stared.  
"That's not what I meant. Where's the door?"  
"What door?"  
Kagome sniffed.  
"It's hopeless to ask you anything!" She exclaimed.  
"Maybe if you asked the right question…"  
"How do I get into the labyrinth?"  
He grinned again.  
"Now that's better!"  
He pointed and a huge door opened behind her.  
"Right there."  
She gulped and walked in. Turning her head she looked down the only two pathways. Left or right? She asked herself.  
"Quite a doozy huh?" She jumped slightly.  
"Which way would you go?" She asked him.  
"I wouldn't go either way."  
"Who needs your opinion." She snapped as started down the right path.  
"Make sure you eat up that lizard Kagome!"  
He called after her just before the doors slammed between them. She glanced back and sighed. Turning back she kept going dodging rubble, bushes, and tree branches. She walked for a while before stopping and looking around in frustratation.  
"What do they mean labyrinth there are no opening or turnings anywhere. It just goes on and on."  
She leaned against a wall.  
"Wait! Maybe it doesn't. Maybe I'm just taking it for granted that it does."  
She started running down the passage never noticing the pale face with the bright golden eyes, white hair, and white ears peering over the wall at her. She jumped over logs and rocks, and held up her hands to keep bushes from hitting her in the face. Finally she was tired of running and she shrieked as she hit her hands against one wall before slumping down onto the ground against the opposite wall.  
"I'm never going to get anywhere!" She moaned to herself.

Kitt: I think I'll stop there. ::Peeks behind the curtain:: Geez still at it.:: Turns away in time to see Koga enter. Glances back at the curtain and grins. Grabs Koga and drags him off quickly::  
Koga: Hey! What are? Let go!  
Kisa: :: Head pokes out from behind the curtain:: I thought… ::Glances around and gets mad:: Kitt get back here! I claimed him first! ::She runs off stage after Kitt and Koga.  
Miroku: ::From behind curtain:: A little help here please! …Jeez…stupid wolf gets the girls…


	4. Dance Magic

Disclaimer:  
Kitt: We still don't own Inuyasha ::pouts::  
Kisa: But we are in a very long drawn out legal battle to own him.  
::Both grin::  
Miroku: ::Enters and walks up to Kisa, taking her hand:: Will you bear my children?  
Kisa: ::happily:: Yay!  
Miroku: :Turns to Kitt, taking her hand:: Will you also bear my children?  
Kisa: Not fair Kitt! I had him first!  
Miroku: Now, now there's plenty to go around.  
Kitt: ::Pulls her hand away:: You can have him Kisa. I have to write this chappie.  
Miroku: Perhaps later then.  
Kitt: No!  
Kisa: Come on lets go. ::drags Miroku off::

**Author's Note: Well the bribery didn't work**, **but oh well. I'd love more reveiws though, so reveiw people!**

**Chapter 4: ****Dance Magic**

"'Ello."  
Kagome looked around quickly and spotted the flea on the wall next to her.  
"Did you just say hello?"  
"No I said 'ello, but that's close enough. I'm Myouga, come inside and meet the missus."  
"Thank you, but I have to get through this labyrinth, but there are no turns or openings it just goes on and on." Kagome pouted.  
"It's full of openings, you just ain't looking right. There one right across there."  
Myouga pointed at the wall opposite them and Kagome stared.  
"No there isn't." She said, still staring at the wall.  
"Come inside and meet the missus." He insisted again, indicating a flea sized hole in the wall.  
"But there isn't an opening." Kagome said again, and Myouga laughed.  
"Sure there is. You try walking through it, you'll see what I mean."  
Kagome stood and approached the wall peering closer.  
"But it's just wall there's no way through."  
"Go on then, walk through."  
Putting her hands Kagome stepped forward, right into the passage.  
"Nothing is what it seems in this place, so you can't take anything for granted."  
Kagome turned and smiled at Myouga before starting down the left hand passage.  
"Hey wait! Don't go that way!"  
"What?" Kagome stepped back and stared at Myouga.  
"I said don't go that way. Never go that way."  
"Oh thank you." Kagome smiled again and headed down the right passage.  
"Phew." Myouga sighed after she left. "If she had kept on going down that way, she would have gone straight to that castle."  
"Myouga get in here now!"  
Myouga jumped and ran into his hole.  
"Coming Shouga dear!"  
Meanwhile at the demon castle….  
Sesshoumaru yawned and tapped his cane against his boot. He was sprawled across his throne wearing a frilly white shirt, black gloves, tight gray pants, and black boots. He also had a pendant of an upside down crescent moon around his neck. He looked at the clock on the wall, only 3 hours had passed. Around him his dog and wolf demon minions were drinking and playing nasty pranks on each other, while the cute little girl he had rescued was trying to get the baby to stop crying in a small pit in the center of the throne room. Bored he jumped up and grabbed the nearest demon. _(Note: Sesshoumaru singing will be underlined, the demons in italics and together will be bold.)_  
You remind me of the babe  
_What babe?_  
The babe with the power_  
What power?_  
The power of voodoo  
_Voodoo?_  
You do  
_Do what?_  
Remind me of the babe.  
He lifted the demon he had hold of and threw him. The other demons laughed.  
Quiet! A demon babe.  
Souta laughed, and the demons stared. Sesshoumaru laughed.  
Well?  
The demons all laughed and Sesshoumaru laughed again.  
I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry. What could I do.  
::Twin and Kisa sing along with the song::  
My baby's love had gone and left my baby blue.  
Nobody knew.  
What kind of magic spell to use  
_Slime and snails  
Or puppy dog tails  
Thunder or lightning_  
And baby said  
Souta gurgled happily.  
**Dance magic, dance magic dance, dance magic, dance magic dance  
Work that baby's spell on me**  
_Smack that baby make him free_  
**Jump magic, jump magic jump, jump magic, jump magic jump**

Kagome was walking an open area with scattered walls. As the music from the castle drifted her way she turned and could see it in the distance.  
"Souta…"  
She looked up at a hand on the wall pointing toward the castle and followed the direction it indicated. At the next turning she felt her pockets and found her red lipstick. Using it she drew an arrow on the ground and headed that way. Behind her, a young man with white hair and dog-ears and bright golden eyes, leaped down from the wall top where he had been watching her. He sniffed at her mark and when he reached out to touch it he accidentally wiped it off. Shrugging he leaped back up to the wall and followed her again.

Sesshoumaru held Souta up to the clock.  
"In nine hours and twenty three minutes, you'll be mine."  
Sesshoumaru and the demons laughed.

I saw my baby trying hard as babe could try. What could I dooo  
My baby's fun had gone and left my baby blue.  
Nobody knew  
What kind of magic spell to use  
_Slime and snails  
Or puppy dog tails  
Thunder or lightning_  
And baby said  
Souta gurgled happily.  
**Dance magic, dance magic dance, dance magic, dance magic dance**  
Work that baby's spell on me  
_Smack that baby make him free  
_**Jump magic, jump magic jump, jump magic, jump magic jump  
Dance magic, dance magic dance, dance magic, dance magic dance**  
Work that baby's spell on me  
_Smack that baby make him free_  
**Jump magic, jump magic jump, jump magic, jump magic jump**

Kitt: I think I'll stop here.  
Kisa: ::Still singing::  
Kitt: Psycho.  
Miroku: All done? ::He grabs Kitt's ass::  
Kitt: ::Smacks him on the cheek leaving a glowing red hand print and walks off::  
Kisa: Kitt! That wasn't nice! ::Kisses the mark and giggles as Miroku grabs her ass.::  
::Kouga pops in out of nowhere, bops Miroku on the head, and takes Kisa away to his lair::  
Kisa: oO;  
Miroku: .;


	5. Down the Rabbit Hole

Disclaimer: WE STILL DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE LABYRINTH! JEEZ, PEOPLE! HOW MANY TIME DO WE GOTTA SAY IT? YOU'RE MAKING US SOUND LIKE A BROKEN RECORD! ::goes into a panic attack::

:: Kitt walks back to where Kisa and Miroku were, still a little mad but a bit calmed down::  
Miroku: .;  
Kitt: Uh…monk? I didn't hit you that hard…and where is Kisa?  
Miroku: Stupid wolf grabbed her and took her away.  
Kitt: WHAT? KOUGA WAS HERE? AND HE TOOK KISA INSTEAD OF ME? DAMN HER! AND DAMN YOU FOR GRABBING MY ASS AND PISSING ME OFF!  
:: Kitt grabs a pot out of nowhere and breaks it over Miroku's head. She then storms off to Kouga's lair::  
Miroku: .; Damn wolves and PMSing women… -.-;  
Inuyasha: ::snickers:: Now on with the story.

**Author's note: This chapter is being uploaded a week early as a thank you to foreveramuto98. Thank you for reviewing every chapter so faithfully.**

**Chapter 5: ****Down the Rabbit Hole**

Meanwhile…back to Kagome…

Kagome had reached a dead end and she growled in frustration. She turned around and noticed that her lipstick arrow mark on the ground had disappeared.  
"Somebody has been erasing my marks! What a horrible place this is! It's not fair!" she yelled as she threw down her lipstick.

"That's right! It's not fair!" said something from behind her, laughing. "But that's only half of it."

Kagome looked at the two strange double-ended head creatures in confusion.  
"This was a dead end just a minute ago…"

"No, that's the dead end behind you." He said and the other three heads laughed.

Kagome turned around and looked.  
Dammit to hell!

She turned around again. "It's keeps changing! What am I supposed to do?"

"Well the only way out of here is to try one of this doors! But I must warn you, one of us always tells the truth! And one of us always lies. I tell the truth, he always lies." Said one of the creatures, gesturing to the other.

"I do not!" the other creature said in protest. "I tell the truth!"

"Oh what a lie!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and opened the door on her right, not really wanting to hear their arguments. She made a bad move once again. Kagome fell right through a hole. The man who had been watching Kagome for a while now, rushed forward to try and catch her, but he was too late.  
"Dammit…"

Kagome screamed as she fell through the hole. When she landed, she found herself in a dark room.

Meanwhile….

Sesshoumaru had been watching her through one of his crystals. He spoke softly," She's in the oubliette…"

All the demons laughed but Sesshoumaru gave them a cold stare. "Shut up! She shouldn't have gotten as far as the oubliette. She should have given up by now."

One of the demons spoke. "She'll never give up."

"Won't she? Well she is going to give up once Hobo leads her back to the beginning and she realizes that she has to start all over again!" he said laughing.

The demons stay silent.

"Well, laugh?"

The idiotic demons start laughing and Sesshoumaru laughs again, throwing the crystal up into the air.

Kisa: And here's where I, Kisa, cut off the story. Gomenasai, but Kitt needs to write the next part and…. Umfph! ::Kouga shuts her up with a kiss:  
Kouga: :: breaks the kiss after five minutes:: Now, Kisa, you're going to be my mate.  
Kisa: OO; ….WHA?  
:: Kitt breaks into the lair , snatches Kisa away from Kouga and takes her back home::  
Kouga: HEY! That's my mate!  
Kitt: Oh, go &*% off!  
Kouga and readers: OO;;;;;;  
Kouga: Such colorful vocabulary… ow my ears…. ::covers ears::


	6. It's Hojo

Disclaimer: We apologize for our earlier rudeness, but the same situation still applies.  
Kisa: What is your problem?  
Kitt: We have a story to write you know.  
Kisa: it's your turn again.  
Kitt: Only because you cut the last chappie off short.  
Kisa: But you write Hojo better.  
Kitt: But I just finished the stupid song!  
::Both blink and stare at each other::  
Kitt: Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!  
Kisa: Please don't be angry oh sexy goblin king!  
::Both kneel and bow in front life-sized cutout of Jareth::  
Sesshoumaru: ::Sweatdrops:: On with the story.

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter is late! I was very very sick! But on a happier note I'm working on a new Inuyasha story, so be on the lookout for chapter 1 of "Something's Fishy". (This time it's based on "The Little Mermaid", but with my own special twist.)**

**Chapter 6: ****It's Hojo**

Kagome shivered in the darkness of the pit. Suddenly a light went on.  
"Pogo, it's you."  
Kagome said in relief.  
"It's Hojo." He mumbled and watched Kagome look around.  
"This is an oubliette. It's a place to put people to forget about them."  
Kagome gulped.  
"But you're in luck because I just happen to know a way out of the whole labyrinth from here."  
"No! I've worked too hard to get this far!"  
Kagome shouted and Hojo jumped.  
"Yeah, but it only gets worse from here."  
He patted her hand.  
"Why are you worried about me?"  
Kagome asked giving him a good look. His clothes were a little out of fashion but at least they were clean and he had a bag of dead lizards and other assorted things rumored to be healthy.  
"I just am. Pretty girl, terrible black oubliette."  
That's when it hit her.  
"I'll tell you what I know you can't take me to the center but just take me as far as you can and I'll do it on my own from there."  
She took off her shoes and pulled out her gel insoles.  
"I'll give you these for helping me."  
Hojo stared in wide-eyed wonder.  
"You like them?"  
"Uh.. I don't even know what they are."  
He sniffed quickly turning away.  
"They're gel insoles they make you stand straighter by supporting your feet."  
"Really?" He grinned. "You've got a deal."  
He took the insoles and put them into his shoes.  
"Wow! These feel great!"  
Kagome resisted the urge to giggle.  
"This way."  
Hojo said and lifted a dirty cloth off a door-sized piece of wood. He lifted the wood to wall and opened it. Inside the room a demon sitting on the toilet with a paper in his hands stared at them, and Hojo slammed the door shut.  
"Oops. Wrong door."  
He blushed as he opened the door the other way. A passage lay beyond.  
"Here we go."  
Kagome followed him through the door and down the passage. Rock faces were carved into the walls. Suddenly one of them started talking, beginning to give them a long-winded warning.  
"Just forget it."  
Hojo snapped.  
"Oh please! I haven't gotten to say it in ages."  
The rock pleaded and Kagome giggled as Hojo sighed.  
"Don't expect a big reaction."  
"Of course not. Beware for the path you are about to take will lead to certain destruction."  
The rock rumbled as a crystal rolled by on the ground. Kagome and Hojo both saw it and followed it carefully.  
"Uh-oh."

Kitt: I'm going to stop here. Kisa is better at writing Sesshoumaru then me.  
Kisa: Dang that's a short chapter.  
Kitt: Well it's my turn at the video games.  
Kisa: Geez.  
:: Kitt walks off::  
Miroku: ::pops in out of nowhere:: Kisa! You're safe I thought Kouga might have harmed you.  
::Miroku grabs Kisa in hug and rubs her ass::  
Kitt: ::from off-stage:: Get writing!  
Kisa: ::throws a crystal at Kitt's head::  
::The crystal hits Kitt's head::  
Kitt: .;


	7. Damn Inuyasha

Disclaimer:

::a recording suddenly plays:: We don't own Inuyasha….we just borrow him.  
::Inuyasha is heard screaming in the background and the recording cuts off::

Kisa: Due to the fact that Kitt has cut the last chapter VERY short…I am going to have to write a somewhat LONG chapter…thus giving her enough time to play Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. So then next time I can play for a long time! ::smiles gleefully::  
Miroku: Not if I distract you… ::whispers seductively into her ear::  
Kisa: ::shivers::  
Inuyasha: GET A ROOM, YOU TWO! ::shoves them into a room::  
Inuyasha: Now onto the story.

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter seven! And in case anyone is wondering Kisa and I have made up and we are friends again. So enjoy and remember only six chapters left!

**Chapter 7: ****Damn Inuyasha**

Kagome and Hojo followed the crystal, the fear growing on Hojo's face was apparent.  
_Oh no…please…not him…_Hojo thought.  
The crystal led them straight to a completely clothed demon sitting on the ground.  
"Ah…" he said. "What do we have here?"  
Hojo quickly stood in front of Kagome to shield her. "Uh…nothing." he said in a shaky voice.

"Nothing…? Nothing?" the demon yelled as he stood up and ripped away his robes, revealing himself to be the Demon King, Sesshoumaru.

Hojo immediately cowered before him. "Your Majesty!"

Sesshoumaru smiled slyly. "Hello Hobo."

"Hoggle." Said Kagome.

"HOJO!" Hojo said in annoyance.

"Hojo could it be that you're helping this girl?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Hojo gulped and said shakily, "H-helping…? In what sense?"

"In the sense that you're leading her towards the castle!"

"No…no! I was just leading her back to the beginning of the Labyrinth, your Majesty!"

Kagome looked at Hojo in disbelief. "WHAT?"

"You see…I told her…on a little trickery on my part...that…"

Sesshoumaru shut Hojo up and walked over to Kagome, being so close to her that it violated her personal boundaries. Kagome blushed at how close he was to her.

"And you, Kagome, how are you enjoying my Labyrinth?" he said while looking at her sternly.

Even though she was blushing, Kagome looked back at him with defiance fiercely shining in her brown eyes. "…It's a piece of cake."

Sesshoumaru smirked at her answer. "Really? Then how about we up the stakes a little bit?" He pointed to a clock that appeared at of nowhere and changed the time so now she had less time to reach her destination.

Kagome couldn't believe it. That cheating bastard! "That's not fair!" she yelled.

Sesshoumaru spoke coldly, "You say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is." He brushed past her. "So you say the labyrinth is a piece of cake, is it? Then let's see how you'll deal with this little slice." He said, magically making one of his crystals appear in his hand. He threw the crystal and disappeared. The crystal suddenly turned into something shiny and loud. And it was coming at them. Fast.

Hojo freaked. "Oh no…it's the Cleaners!"

"WHAT?"

"RUN!"

The two took off running and Hojo was yelling at her for her stupidity and for provoking the King. They reached a dead end.  
Kuso! We're dead! thought Hojo and Kagome in unison. Suddenly there was a flash of gold, silver, red and black. Kagome and Hojo found themselves in someone's grasp and crashing through a brick wall. Kagome screamed in fright.

"Woman! Don't scream! You're hurting my ears!" said an unknown voice as it dropped Kagome and Hojo onto the ground.  
They both stood up and faced their rescuer. They got a good look at him once the dust settled. Kagome stared in awe at the man. The man had long silver hair, golden eyes, and white dog ears. He was wearing clothing extremely similar to Sesshoumaru's, except his shirt was red and his pants were black.  
((Kisa: Nobody think any dirty thoughts!))  
Kagome walked up to him slowly, and the man merely stared at her.  
"Thank you…" she said softly.  
Hojo was staring at the man, realizing there was something very familiar about him. His eyes widened in recognition. No….it couldn't be…

Kagome spoke again. "What's your name?"

"My name is not of any importance." He said almost as coldly as the Demon King and he disappeared.

"Kagome, let's get out of here."

Kagome snapped out of her little daydream. "Hmm..? Oh yeah. Let's go.."

Hojo was feeling jealous. Damn him...damn that Inuyasha…

The two climbed up a ladder and finally surfaced. They climbed out of a pot and Kagome smiled and stretched, letting the sun's warm rays and light wash over her.

Kisa: ::walks out of the room:: And that's where I end the chapter.  
Readers: ::stare::  
Kisa: What? Nothing happened in that room!  
Inuyasha: Uh-huh.  
Kisa: :: a vein pops:: Inuyasha…OSUWARI!  
::Inuyasha goes crashing to the floor::  
Readers: OO;  
Kisa: ::speaks in a pissed-off tone:: Now if something had happened…would Miroku be walking out of the room looking like that? ::points to Miroku who was walking out of the room with a major look of disappointment on his face::  
Readers: ::shake their heads out of fear::  
Kisa: ::smiles:: Good!  
Kitt: ::not noticing anything and still playing Pokémon::


	8. Back and Forward

Disclaimer: ::Lawyer walks out:: Kisa and Kitt do not own Inuyasha or Labyrinth. However Kitt is in court right now negotiating ownership of Inuyasha and Kouga. I will present her chapter for you readers.  
Kisa: ::Is playing Pokémon and is unaware of the situation::  
Lawyer: Here is the next chappie. Is chappie a legal term?

**Author's note: **Yay! More reviews! It makes me so happy, I don't know whether to cry or update early. I KNOW! I'll do both! Oh, to answer your questions Sonyadore, this story was mostly written to follow the movie as closely as possible (We actually watched it while we wrote!) but we still wanted the characters to act a little like themselves. And actually Sesshy-chan has two humans that work for him, but you won't meet the other till later. Can you guess who it is? 

**Chapter 8: ****Back and Forward**

"Your on your own from here." Hojo said as he climbed out of the pot.  
"What? Wait a minute." Kagome fumed.  
"I didn't promise anything."  
Hojo starts to leave when Kagome dashes forward and grabs the bag from his belt.  
"Hey! Those are mine that's not fair."  
Kagome held the bag up out of his reach.  
"No it's not but that's the way it is."  
An old man, with a strange hat that featured a young girls head with white hair and black eyes, walked toward them and sat on a large stone seat nearby.  
"Excuse me?" Kagome asked as she approached the old guy.  
"Who's that?" the old man asked.  
"A young woman." The girl head replied softly.  
"Oh."  
"Sorry but can you help us get through this labyrinth?"  
Kagome asked.  
"Us?" "There is a young man with her."  
The heads talked to each other for a moment while Kagome waited and Hojo rolled his eyes.  
"Excuse me?"  
The old man answered with a snore. And the girl head sighed.  
"Sometimes the way forward is the way back, and it seems like we're not getting anywhere when we are."  
"Oh geez. What a load of crap."  
Hojo exclaimed and Kagome quickly hushed him.  
The old man woke up.  
"This labyrinth is full of history."  
"Not half as full as you are." Hojo snapped and the old man huffed and went back to sleep. The girl head looked up at Kagome and the old man's hand moved forward holding a small wooden box.  
"Please leave a small contribution."  
Kagome glanced around and started to lift Hojo's bag that she had hanging off her belt.  
"Hey, those are mine."  
Kagome sighed and took off her mood ring which she placed in the box.  
"Thank you." The girl head said.  
Kagome and Hojo left and Hojo grumbled at her.  
"That was waste, they didn't help at all."  
"GGGGRRRRAAAAHHHHHH!"  
"See ya!"  
"Hojo! Wait!"  
"Keep the stuff, it'll keep you healthy!"  
Hojo shouted back as he ran off.  
"Hojo! He's gone. Well I'm not afraid."  
Kagome headed toward the noise just another roar erupted ahead of her. She hesitated a moment before continuing forward.  
It was a strange sight that met her eyes when she rounded the next corner. A wolf demon was hanging upside down from a tree branch by a rope around his ankles. His hands were tied together and holding the short fur skirt thing he wore so it wouldn't fall down and reveal certain parts.

((::Kisa pops up out of nowhere drooling::  
::Inuyasha pops in and drags Kisa off::  
Inuyasha: Get out of the story.))

Dancing around him were three other wolf demons with their names written across their helmets. They carried spears that they were using to poke at their captive.  
"If you had just agreed to marry me instead of trying to fight Lord Sesshoumaru, you wouldn't be in this situation."  
The female wolf, with the name Ayame on her helmet, sneered. The other two, with the names Ginta and Hakkaku on their helmets laughed and kept poking with their spears. Their captive howled.  
_If only I had something to throw._  
Kagome thought when she heard a soft whine behind her. Turning she found a wolf with a small rock in its mouth. She took the rock and threw it at Ginta. It hit him on the helmet causing it spin around and block his vision. Blinded he accidentally hit Hakkaku's helmet with his spear causing Hakkaku to also become blinded.  
"We're under attack! Run for it!"  
They both ran off, running into each other and the hedges around them.  
"Wait for me you two."  
Ayame ran after them leaving their captive alone. Kagome turned to thank the wolf but it was gone. Shrugging she walked toward the captive wolf.  
"I'll kill you if you get any closer!"  
He snapped at her. She stopped with her hands on her hips.  
"Is that any way to thank someone who just helped you?"  
He blinked at her.  
"Let me get you down."  
She found where the rope was tied and pulled on one the loose ends. The wolf demon crashed to the ground.  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
She ran to him and helped him up as he brushed off the rope tying his wrists together.  
"Uh… Thanks."  
"Your welcome. I'm Kagome."  
He stared at her for a moment before grabbing her hands in his.  
"I'm Kouga. I'm going to make you my woman. Wolves mate for life so your mine forever."  
Kagome yanked her hands back.  
"I'm not some prize you can't just put in a bid and claim me, besides I have to get through this labyrinth."  
"Then I'll help you."  
"You know the way to the center!"  
Kagome smiled at him and he smiled back.  
"Not at all."  
Kagome looked disappointed until she spotted a pair of doors nearby. She walked up to them and Kouga followed. She pushed on one of the doors when she couldn't find any handles but the door stayed closed.  
"How do you open these doors?"  
"I know this. If you knock the door will open for you. Watch."  
Kouga knocked on one of the doors and it opened reveling a forested area. Kagome smiled at him and stepped through the door with him.

Lawyer: Kitt's writing ends here. She should be back from court soon to write again.  
::Lawyer picks up a briefcase and walks away leaving Kisa still absorbed in her video game.::


	9. KAGOME!

Disclaimer:  
WE….DO…NOT…OWN…INUYASHA…OR..THE…LABYRINTH!

:: Kitt walks in with papers stating that she owns Inuyasha and Kouga::  
Kisa: OO; Aw hell no! ::takes the papers and rips them up and destroys every single copy Kitt has of the papers::  
Kitt: ::cries and runs to play video games::  
Kouga and Inuyasha: I'M FREE!  
::Inuyasha runs off and Kouga hugs Kisa tightly::  
Miroku: ::vein pops:: Must…kill…wolf…  
Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru says it is time to read the story… 

**Author's note**: And now for chapter 9, enjoy!

**Chapter 9: ****KA-GO-ME****!**

Kagome and Kouga walked through the forest; Kagome lost in thought and Kouga wondering how to get Kagome to be his mate.  
Kagome kept on walking. Kouga reached out to hold her, but he fell through a trap.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Kagome jumped in fright and turned around. "Kouga? Where are you…?"  
Suddenly weird people jumped out at her. One of them was extremely handsome.

_So many handsome guys here_, thought Kagome, _at this rate I won't want to go back home!_

The extremely handsome one approached her and held her hand. "My dear lady, my name is Miroku. And what would your name be?"

Kagome blushed slightly. "Kagome."

"Such a beautiful name…my fair Kagome…will you bear my children?"

Kagome's eyes widened and a vein popped. She pulled her hand away and slapped him across the face, leaving a grand handprint on his face. He took no notice of this and held her. Kagome blushed more, but then she got mad. Miroku was rubbing her ass.

"KYAAAAAAA! LECH! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

She pulled away and smacked him again. Miroku merely blinked. "Such hostility…you're a feisty beautiful young lady…you should be part of our groping party!"

Kagome sweatdropped. "…Huh?"  
Miroku and his companions started dancing, laughing and groping each other. Kagome just stared. _What weirdos…_  
Miroku started walking towards her, getting ready to grope her again. She screamed and took off running, with Miroku close behind her. "Come back m'lady! It's your turn to get groped!"

Kagome was back up against a wall, with no way out. "Leave me alone! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked up and saw Hojo. "Hojo!"

"Climb up this!" he said throwing down a vine…that was too short for Kagome to reach.  
Kagome sweatdropped again. Moron…

"AAHHHHH!"

Kagome heard Miroku scream and she quickly turned around. Miroku was on the ground, passed out and with a large lump growing on his head. Inuyasha was standing over him.

"Damn lech…that's what you get for touching her!"

Kagome approached him. "Thank you again."

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled, but his smile quickly faded. "You idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing wandering around by yourself?"

Kagome was taken aback, but she quickly regained her composure. "Well excuse me! For your information I got separated from my friend Kouga, so that wasn't my fault, you insolent puppy!"

A vein popped, and Kagome instantly knew she hit a nerve.

"I'm not a insolent puppy! My name is Inuyasha! Get it right you wench!"

A flaming aura instantly surrounded Kagome and Inuyasha backed away a bit, knowing he had royally pissed her off.

"MY NAME IS NOT 'WENCH'! IT'S KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!"

"Okay okay I'm sorry!" he said, hoping it'll calm her down. It did, and she smiled at him.

_She's beautiful…when's she smiling and when she's mad…I can see why she intrigues my brother so much._

"What?" she asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing…let's get you out of here."

"How…ah!" Inuyasha grabbed her and held her. "Hold on tight." He whispered. Kagome blushed crimson red but did as she was told. She held on tight, but also snuggled into his well-toned chest. This surprised Inuyasha, and made him blush, but he shook it off and leaped into the air, taking her to where Hojo was waiting in worry.

Kisa: The chapter ends here.  
Kouga: Finally! Now we can mate!  
Kisa, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Readers: OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
Kitt: ::hears this, stops playing video games, stomps over to Kouga, and hits him with a mallet::  
Kouga:: .;  
Kitt: Baka… ::vein pops::


	10. Smell Bad!

Disclaimer:  
REPEAT…WE….DO…NOT…OWN…INUYASHA…OR..THE…LABYRINTH!  
Kitt: Well it's my turn again, and Kisa is busy with all the guys as usual. Some people get all the luck.

**_Author's Note: I decided that I have been making you all wait far too long between chapters, so I will updating every other day until this story is up fully. Plus this is also lets me focus on my other story, "Legend of the Dragons" the first two chapters are up so if your a fan of Kingdom Hearts please go check it out.  
_**

**_Sonyadore: Actually Miroku doesn't work for Sesshy, he's just a resident of the labyrinth. I think any humans who remain in the labyrinth too long they end up corrupted and maybe a little insane.  
_**

**Chapter 10: ****Smell Bad!**

Hojo glared at Inuyasha as he set Kagome down.  
"Hojo! You came to help me."  
Kagome smiled quickly and kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha looked away growling. Suddenly a hole opened up beneath Kagome and Hojo and they dropped screaming. Inuyasha turned back just in time to see them vanish.  
"Damn you Sesshoumaru!"  
Kagome and Hojo kept screaming as they slid through a tunnel. They popped out the bottom and Hojo grabbed a root just before falling off the ledge. Kagome hit him which enabled her to grab a root further up and pull herself up to safety. As she knelt down on the ledge to help Hojo up the smell hit her.  
"What is that smell? I've never smelled anything that bad before." Kagome covered her nose and nearly dropped Hojo.  
"It's the bog of eternal stench!"  
Hojo cried as he clung to her hand while trying to pull himself up. When he was finally on the ledge with her he sighed and they began inching their way along the ledge trying to get away from the bog.  
"Why did you have to do that!"  
Hojo snapped and Kagome almost fell off the ledge with shock.  
"Well remind me next time not to save you!"  
She snapped back.  
"Not that. You kissed me."  
Kagome stared at him and the ledge under his feet gave out and he fell.  
"Hojo!"  
Kagome tried to grab him and fell herself. They landed with a thump on something soft and muscular.  
"Ow! Get off!"  
Kagome jumped up quickly and sighed with relief when she recognized Kouga. He looked up and grinned.  
"Kagome you came back to me."  
He exclaimed taking her hands in his.  
"Gerroff!"  
A muffled voice shouted.  
"Hojo!"  
Kouga blinked and stood up from sitting on Hojo. Hojo stood and brushed himself off.  
"Sorry about that."  
Hojo nodded and covered his nose quickly as the bog farted at them. Kagome and Kouga quickly followed suit.  
"Ugh. It smells even worse down here."  
Kagome complained and the boys nodded.  
"Careful Kagome. If you put even a toe in the bog you'll smell bad forever."  
Kouga warned.  
"Plus it doesn't look very healthy."  
Kagome laughed and led the way around the bog. Pretty soon they discovered a bridge, and ran for it happily. Suddenly a little fox demon jumped in front of them with a tiny baseball bat in his hands.  
"Halt vandals! None shall cross this bridge without my permission!"  
Kagome's eyes sparkled.  
"Kawaiii!"  
"Get out of the way! We have to get out of this stench."  
Hojo complained. The little fox blinked at them and took a deep breath.  
"What are you talking about. The air is clean and fresh and none may pass with out my permission!"  
"Oh just move!"  
Hojo snapped and tried to shove past. The fox whacked him in the knee with the bat and Hojo yelped and jumped back rubbing his knee. The fox waved the bat under Kagome's nose and Kouga got mad.  
"Com'ere you pigmy!"  
Kouga grabbed the bat and lifted both it and the fox into the air. Hojo quickly ran past and across the rickety bridge.  
"Hojo! Wait!"  
Kagome shouted and before she could follow him the fox bit Kouga's hand and Kouga dropped him. Yelling wildly the fox attacked Kouga with the bat like a madman. Kouga yelped and grabbed a fallen branch. His unsuccessful attempts to whack the little fox reminded Kagome of the whack-a-mole game. Finally the fox darted into a tree root and Kouga smashed the root into oblivion. Kagome thought the fox had been killed when its little head popped out of the tree trunk.  
"Enough. You have fought me to a stand still. I commend your skill, Sir Wolf. I'm Shippo."  
He jumped out of the tree and smiled at Kagome and Kouga.  
"I'm Kagome and this is my friend Kouga. It's nice to meet you Shippo."  
"And you lady Kagome."  
The fox said as he bowed. Kouga dropped his branch and grumbled. Kagome started toward the bridge and the fox waved his bat at her. Kouga growled.  
"Wait! I still cannot allow you to cross I have sworn an oath on my life's blood that none shall cross this bridge without my permission."  
"May we have your permission?"  
Kagome asked and Shippo blinked.  
"Uh… yes."  
"Thank you noble sir."  
"My lady."  
Shippo stepped aside and Kagome stepped onto the bridge.  
"Don't worry Lady this bridge is solid and dependable."  
Shippo patted the bridge and it fell apart. Just before she fell Kagome jumped and grabbed a branch over her head. She hung over the bog and prayed for someone to save her. _Inuyasha!_ _Help me please!_  
On the edge of the bog a black, red and white lump quivered on the ground. _Someone get me away from this smell!_ He whimpered and clutched his head. The smell was overpowering his sensitive nose and giving him a major migraine.  
"Hold on Lady Kagome! We'll save you somehow!"  
Shippo shouted and Kouga began to howl.  
"Sir Kouga! Can't you do anything more than howl? Kagome needs our help!"  
On the other side Hojo had returned and pulling at his hair trying to figure a way to save her. Suddenly dozens of wolves appeared and began pushing large boulders into the bog forming a new bridge of rocks. Within moments Kagome was standing safely on the boulder bridge and the wolves left.  
"Sir Kouga! You can summon wolves to do your bidding?"  
Kouga nodded and ran across the bridge to join Kagome and Hojo.  
"Hey wait for me! Kirara let's go!"  
A two-tailed fire cat ran out from behind the trees and Shippo jumped on her back. They ran across the bridge and joined the group.  
"Let's go!" Kagome said.

Kitt: Well thats it for me. ::Looks around:: And Kisa is still with the guys. Oh well.  
::Walks away to play video games.::


	11. Bursting Bubbles

Disclaimer: ::Kisa writes a note that states 'WE DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE LABYRINTH, DAMMIT! STOP MAKING US SAY IT!' and tapes it to a wall::

Kisa: ::sighs::  
Kouga: What's wrong mate?  
Kisa: I'm not your mate! And I'm sad because I think Kitt is jealous of me.  
Kouga: ::ignores the 'I'm not your mate' part:: I see…well can't she have that insolent puppy?  
Inuyasha: ::appears and snarls at Kouga:: I'm not a insolent puppy, you scrawny wolf!  
Kisa: ::ignores the fighting:: At this rate I'm just gonna stay single. 

Kitt: ::ignores everyone and plays video games::  
Kisa: ::sighs:: Hey Kitt c'mere.  
Kitt: ::walks over:: What?  
::Kisa hands over a paper stating that Kitt is the official owner of Kouga::  
Kitt: ::squeals like a fangirl, grabs Kouga and takes him away to a luxury room:  
Kouga: OO;;;;;;;  
Inuyasha: ::laughs::  
Kisa: Now that Kitt is happy, on with the story.

**Chapter 11: ****Bursting Bubbles**

Kagome, Hojo, Shippo, Kirara and Kouga continued on their way towards the Demon City. As they were walking, Hojo pulled out a peach from his pocket, and started to remember what Sesshoumaru had said.

FLASHBACK

Sesshoumaru had prevented Hojo from rescuing Kagome during the groping incident. _Damn you Sesshoumaru…_

"Hojo, here, give her this." Sesshoumaru said as he tossed him a crystal, which turned into a peach.  
Hojo looked at it. "It's not gonna harm the 'lil lady is it? It's healthy, right?"  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at the boy. "Come come now, I'm surprised at you, losing your head over a girl?"  
"I ain't lost my head." Hojo stated. "It's still attached to my neck!"  
Sesshoumaru groaned. _Why haven't I tossed him into the Bog of Eternal Stench yet?  
_Hojo looked at the peach again. "I won't do nothing to harm her!"  
Sesshoumaru got slightly mad. "You'll give her that damn peach or I'll stick you into the Bog of Eternal Stench before you can blink."  
The poor boy sighed and tried to leave to find Kagome, but Sesshoumaru spoke. "Oh and Hojo, if she kisses you, I'll turn you into a prince."  
Hojo looked at the King in surprise. "You will?"  
"Prince of the Land of Stench!" he said laughing as he walked away.

End Flashback

Kagome's stomach growled loudly, and she blushed in embarrassment. "I'm so hungry!" she whined. "I wonder if there are any berries around here…"  
"Uh Kagome? I have this here…" Hojo said nervously as he handed her a peach. Kagome smiled and clapped her hands in happiness. "Thanks Hojo! You're a lifesaver!" she exclaimed. Kagome bit into the peach and Hojo looked away. Kagome instantly had a glazed look in her eyes. She looked at the peach and said, "This tastes strange…Hojo what have you done?" Hojo took off running. "Damn you Sesshoumaru, and damn me too!"

Meanwhile Kouga and Shippo stopped for a moment.  
"Look, lady Kagome! We're almost there!" Shippo stated happily as he turned around. But Kagome was nowhere to be found. "Kagome? KAGOME!" Kouga yelled.

Inuyasha had seen what had happened to Kagome and he immediately knew what happened. _Damn that brother of mine... using cheap tricks to get her…_

Sesshoumaru was sitting casually on his windowsill, and twirling his crystals in his hand. He took a crystal into his other hand and blew it away, like it was a bubble. He repeated this process again.

Kagome was resting against a tree when one of the bubbles reached her. She saw herself in it, wearing a grand white ballroom dress. Next thing she knew, she found herself at a masquerade ball, with lots of human-like demons dancing around her and staring at her. Kagome wandered around, not really noticing that she was being watched by two men, both with golden eyes and long silver hair, except one had dog ears. The taller man was wearing blue and black, while the other was wearing red and white.

(( Kisa: ::posts a sign on the wall:: WARNING! DO NOT DROOL OR ELSE YOU WILL BE TOSSED TO THE LAND OF THE TELETUBBIES!))

Sesshoumaru took off his mask and approached her, wanting to pull her into his arms and dance with her, but a demoness grabbed him and starting waltzing with him. Inuyasha snickered and saw his chance, which he quickly took. Kagome found herself in his arms, losing herself in his eyes, the endless pools of gold. They waltzed around a bit, with a jealous, angry Sesshoumaru shooting daggers at Inuyasha's back with his cold, golden eyes.  
Inuyasha was quite happy, with Kagome in his arms. He wanted this moment to last forever, but he knew he couldn't keep her like this, for she would forget all about her mission to rescue her brother. He sighed miserably and whispered into her ear, "Kagome…this is nothing but a dream…a spell Sesshoumaru put on you to keep you here to forget about what you came to the Underground for! You can't forget, Kagome! You have to rescue your brother!"

Kagome came to her senses and looked at Inuyasha. She roughly pulled away and ran from him, Inuyasha looked sad and Sesshoumaru was shocked. Kagome reached a mirror wall. The girl grabbed a chair and threw it into the mirror, shattering it. The dream fell apart, and as she was falling, she heard nothing but the screams of all the demons from her dream.

Kisa: Done with the chapter! Now it's Kitt's turn to write! ….If she ever gets out of the damn room…  
Inuyasha: Uh…I'm not sure she will.  
Kisa: Dammit… and now I have no one! She has Kouga now! ::cries::  
Inuyasha: ::pulls her into a hug and kisses her on top of her head:: Don't cry.. I hate it when girls cry.  
Kisa: ::blushes::  
Miroku: ::shoots daggers at Inuyasha with his eyes::  
Kitt: ::is too busy with Kouga to notice anything::


	12. My Junk

Disclaimer:  
WE….DO…NOT…OWN…INUYASHA…OR..THE…LABYRINTH!  
:: Kitt exits the luxury room with her hair a mess, scratches all over her, a big grin on her face, Kouga's sword in one hand, and a piece of shredded paper in the other hand.::  
Kitt: Thanks Kisa! I feel better. Now on to the next chappie! 

**Author's Note: What happened to my reviewers? I miss you guys, please come back! So here is the next chapter and I have some bad news. There's only one chapter left! This ride has been fun but it's coming to the end soon.**

**Chapter 12: ****My Junk**

Kagome floated down and landed gently in a garbage heap. She blinked and looked around. Surrounding her were giant piles of trash. She felt something in her hand and looked at it to find a peach with a large bite out of it. As she watched a worm crawled out of the middle. She screamed and threw it away and tried to jump up but lost her balance. She leaned on a smaller pile of garbage and it yelped. Backing away quickly she stared as it turned around to reveal an old woman with long gray hair carrying garbage on her back.  
"Must you treat an old woman such. It is a terrible world indeed when old Kaede cannot even look for her treasures without young upstarts causing her pain."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't see you Kaede."  
"Hmm. What is a young lass like yourself doing here?"  
"I was looking for something but I can't remember now what it was."  
"Then come this way maybe what you're looking for is in here."  
Kaede led her to curtain in the side of the nearest mound of trash. Kagome went through the curtain and found herself in her room. She grabbed Buyo and flopped down onto her bed. After a moment she got up and hugged Buyo.  
"Let's go see if mom is home yet."  
She told her toy and opened her door. The old trash lady rushed inside.  
"No, no my dear it's far too dangerous out there. Better to stay here where it's safe."  
Kagome clutched her cat in fear, and sat down at her dressing table. Old Kaede bustled about the room picking up her toys and handing them to her. When Kagome's arms were full, Kaede started piling the toys around Kagome and her chair.  
"This isn't right."  
Kagome whispered. She picked up a book on her desk and flipped it open. Softly she read the first paragraph that caught her eye.  
"Through danger untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the demon city. To take back the child that you have stolen."  
Kagome looked up and a face seemed to float toward her in her mirror. A face surrounded by white hair with dog ears, and bright golden eyes.  
Inuyasha?  
"What the matter? Don't you like your things?" Kaede asked.  
"It's all junk! I have to save Souta!"  
The walls tumbled down around her. Suddenly she could hear voices.  
"Kagome!"  
"Lady Kagome!"  
Shippo and Kouga! They were calling for her! She looked up and a hole opened in the wall in front of her. She could see the sky. She climbed for it and Kouga was there to pull her out.  
"Kagome! You're alright!"  
"Lady Kagome! We were so worried about you!"  
"The midget was getting annoying."  
"I'm not a midget."  
Kouga and Shippo growled at each other, and Kagome laughed with relief. Hidden above them on the tallest pile of trash, Inuyasha sighed with relief. At least she was safe now.  
"Look my lady! We've reached the castle!"  
Kagome looked up and nodded. It was time to face the Demon King at last.

Kitt: I will stop here. Sorry everybody but the last part contains massive amounts of sexiness and Kisa writes it better than me.  
:: Kitt walks over to Kisa.::  
Kitt: Thank you but Kouga destroyed it so I guess we go back to fighting over him again. Oh here you can give this back to him.  
:: Kitt gives Kisa Kouga's sword and walks away fixing her hair.::


	13. Into the City

Disclaimer: For the last time, we do not own Inuyasha or the Labyrinth!

Kisa: Okay…I guess Kouga doesn't want to be owned by Kitt … ::sweatdrops:  
Kouga: No! I don't want to be owned! I want to own! And I want to own you! ::tackles and pins::  
Kisa: OO;;;;;;;;  
Kouga: Now I will make you my mate.  
Kisa: EHH…?  
Kouga: ::licks her neck::  
Kisa: OO;;;;;;;;  
:: Kitt pops out of nowhere and whacks Kouga over the head with a mallet::  
Kouga: .;;  
::Inuyasha snickers, pulls Kouga off of Kisa, tosses him to Kitt, lifts Kisa into his arms and carries her off to his tree::  
Inuyasha: Now on with the story!

**Author's Note: And so we have come to the end. Who wants a sequel? If I get enough people asking for it I'll write it, so review if you want more!**

**Chapter 13: ****Into the City**

Kagome and the others reached the gates to the Demon City, unfortunately for them, there was a guard there. But fortunately, he was sleeping. Shippo ran forward to yell at the guard to let them into the city, but Kouga quickly grabbed Shippo and bopped him on the head.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"Shippo! SHHHHH!" hissed Kagome.  
Shippo stopped wailing and sniffled. Kouga sighed and using his muscular arms, he pushed opened the doors.

((Kisa and Kitt: ::drools massively:: ))

The group barely walked more than 50 feet when suddenly two large doors closed shut, and a giant robotic demon came out of them, holding a massive axe. Kagome screamed and backed away but large spikes popped out at her. Kouga quickly pulled her into his arms and leaped away with her before the robot hit them with the axe. Shippo was sitting on Kirara and they tried to attack the robot, but they got knocked away.

"Kagome!"

Kouga and Kagome both looked up. "Hojo!" cried Kagome!  
"I'll save you!" he said as he jumped off a ledge and trying to land on the robot. But he missed and landed face first on the ground. Kouga and Kagome sweatdropped. Suddenly there was a flash of silver, red, gold and black, and the robot fell to pieces. A little demon that was controlling the robot ran away in fear.  
"Inuyasha!" said a happy Kagome. "I'm so glad to see you again!"  
Kouga growled and held Kagome tighter. Inuyasha noticed this and growled back, narrowing his eyes at Kouga.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, wolf?"

"I'm holding my mate, you mangy mutt!"

Kagome sweatdropped. "Kouga, I told you I'm not your mate." Inuyasha smirked. "You hear that, wolf? She doesn't want to be with you!"  
"Shut up, fleabag!" Kouga growled. "She'll want to be with me once I get rid of you!"  
"Bring it on, bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, extending his claws.

Kagome pulled away from Kouga and yelled," WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS KNOCK IT OFF?"

The two men immediately obeyed, but were shooting daggers at each other.

Kagome shook Hojo awake and called Shippo. "Okay, guys, let's go. I need to save my brother!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome sadly without her noticing. _Be careful, my Kagome. Sesshoumaru is not an easy foe to defeat…_

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was sitting on his throne, playing with Souta when General Jaken, a toad-like demon, rushed in.

"Milord! MILORD!"

Sesshoumaru looked up in slight annoyance. "What is it?"

"THE GIRL! THE GIRL!"

"What about her?"

"She and her companions have entered the city!"

Sesshoumaru jumped up immediately with Souta in his arms.  
"WHAT?" he yelled.

"They're on their way to the castle right now!"

"Stop her!" he yelled. "Rin! Take the baby and hide him somewhere!"  
A small human girl appeared and took the baby. "Yes Milord!" she said happily as she ran off.

Meanwhile Kagome and her friends found themselves surrounded by the Demon King's army. The little toad demons began firing their ammo at them. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and rushed her into a house, with Kouga and Hojo following behind. Some demons had distracted Shippo and Kirara, and the rest of the demons were attacking the house that Inuyasha, Kagome, Hojo, and Kouga were in. Kagome was smashing items on the demons that were trying to attack her through the windows, and Inuyasha was slashing at the demons that were trying to attack Kagome without her noticing. Hojo had found a frying pan and was defending the door.

"KOUGA! Call your wolves!" Kagome yelled. Kouga obeyed and began to howl. Suddenly wolves infiltrated the city and began tearing apart the demons. Kouga, Inuyasha, Kagome, Hojo, Shippo and Kirara made a break for it. They made it to the castle and entered it, where they found it empty. Kagome noticed a stairway leading up. "That's the only way he could've gone." Kagome walked forward and the other began to follow, but she stopped them. "No," she said. "This is something I have to do on my own." The others hesitated, but agreed.  
Kouga said, "Should you need us, we'll be here, ready to aid you when you call."  
Kagome smiled gratefully and started to head up, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "Inuyasha...what...?"  
He pulled her into a warm embrace then kissed her gently. Kagome blushed and looked into his eyes, not noticing the growls coming from Kouga.  
"Be careful, Kagome. Sesshoumaru will do anything to have you…I know how he is. For he is my brother."

Kagome was stunned. "Your brother? Then…" Inuyasha silenced her. "Go now," he said. "Save your brother." Kagome nodded, said goodbye to her friends then ran up the stairs. She reached a topsy-turvy room, filled with stairs that went in every direction. Kagome saw Souta and called out to him. Souta began to crawl away and Kagome followed after him, not noticing that Sesshoumaru was stalking her. Kagome reached a certain part where she jumped down to reach Souta, but as she was falling, the area changed, and when she landed, the Demon King appeared out of the shadows, dressed in white. He approached her, and she looked at him, not turning away from him at all.

"I have been generous up 'til now," he said. "I can be cruel."

"Generous?" she asked. "How have you been generous?"

"Everything you have wanted I have given you, I took your brother away when you asked me to, I changed time for you, I turned the world upside down, and I have done it all just for you! I'm tired of living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"

Kagome started walking towards him. "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way to the castle behind the Demon City. For my will is as strong as yours, and..."

He held out a hand in front of him. "Stop! Wait." he said as he held out one of his crystals. "Look Kagome. Look what I'm offering you. Your dreams."

"And my kingdom as great.."

"I ask for so little, just let me rule you. And you can have everything that you want."

"My kingdom is as great…" Kagome said, trying to remember the line. "Damn I can never remember that line."

Sesshoumaru spoke. " Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."

"My kingdom as great…my kingdom as great…"Kagome looked at him. "You have no power over me!"

The clock struck the 13th hour and Sesshoumaru threw the crystal up into the air. Kagome's voice echoed around her, and Sesshoumaru turned back into his dog form and disappeared. The area began to change again, and the next thing Kagome knew, she was back in her house.  
Kagome looked around and realized something.  
"Souta…? Souta!"  
Kagome ran upstairs and into her parents' room, where she found Souta, fast asleep. She smiled, gently kissed him on his forehead, covered him with his blanket to keep him warm, placed her stuffed Buyo next to him and left the room. Kagome went into her room and sat at her desk, and looked into her mirror. There she saw images of Inuyasha, Kouga, and Shippo. Kagome smiled with a tear falling down her face. She rose and jumped onto her bed.  
I miss you all already, especially you, Inuyasha… she thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
"You should've just said so…" said Inuyasha, who appeared unexpectantly. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, then faded away back into the Underground, where a certain King was planning his revenge…

THE END!  
::Kisa was still in Inuyasha's arms::  
Kisa: There! Finally done! Maybe there will be a sequel!  
Inuyasha: ::snores::  
Kisa: ::sweatdrops:: Uh…  
Kitt: ::laughs:: Now that the story is finished and Inuyasha is keeping Inuyasha busy, KOUGA WILL BE ALL MINE! MUA HAHAHAHAHA!  
Kouga: oO;;;;;;;;;; NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Kitt: See ya next time! ::grabs Kouga and disappears::  
Miroku: ::cries:: Hey! What about me?  
::Some old lady appears next to him, wearing skimpy clothes::  
Old Lady: I'll bear your children. ::winks::  
Miroku: OO;;;;;;;;;;;; NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ::runs away::


	14. End Credits

Credits  
Now it's time for the ending credits.  
Underground plays in the background

Kitt: I wrote part of chapter one.  
Kisa: I wrote the rest of chapter one and chapter two.  
Kitt: I wrote chapter three.  
Kisa: Four  
Kitt: Five, seven, nine, eleven!  
Kisa: Six, eight, ten, twelve!  
Kitt: Wait I wrote twelve. You wrote thirteen.  
Kisa: Somewhere we messed up.  
Both: Hmmm.  
Kitt: Oh well. We wrote the whole story as a team and that's what matters, right?  
Kisa: Right. Besides we mentioned who wrote what in the chapters themselves.  
Kitt: Yup. Hey wanna trade for a while?  
Kisa: Sure!  
:: Kitt gives a tied up and knocked out Kouga to Kisa. Kisa gives Kitt a similarly impaired Inuyasha::  
Both: Bye-bye unless we write the sequel!  
Kitt: P.S. I wrote the credits! :: winks ::

**Last Author's Note: Wow! That was one great Christmas vacation. And the funniest thing is that we really have fought like that over who would get Inuyasha and who would get Kouga if we lived in their world. Sometimes the fights got a little out of hand, we freaked out the RA of our dorm once. It was kind of funny though. We liked to settle our fights by playing an old Inuyasha playstation game I have, and we would yell like we were really dukeing it out. Good times.**


End file.
